<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merci by Evergade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163147">Merci</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade'>Evergade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After The Name Of The Doctor, Friendship, They are in the Doctor timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Même s'il est un idiot, le Docteur savait bien choisir ses compagnons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merci</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent aux Studios BBC. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selon Clara, il marchait dans l'endroit le plus incongru du monde.</p><p>La ligne temporelle du Docteur.</p><p>Elle s'était jeté pour le sauver, après que la Grande Intelligence s'y soit jetée pour détruire toutes ses victoires. Elle avait senti son être se diviser en milliers de morceaux et chaque fois qu'elle avait revu le Docteur, à travers les yeux d'une de ses incarnations, chaque souvenir de cette rencontre était enfoncé dans son crâne. Et quand enfin, le calvaire s'était terminé, elle s'était retrouvé dans un endroit qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille, persuadée qu'elle finirait par s'effacer ici.</p><p>Et alors qu'elle pensait que tout espoir était perdus, il était arrivé. Le Docteur. Il avait plongé dans sa propre ligne temporelle pour venir la chercher. Après avoir croisé une incarnation du Docteur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, elle s'est évanoui pour se réveiller un peu plus tard, le Docteur qu'elle connaissait à son chevet. Après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, ils s'étaient relevé et avait marché pour sortir de là.</p><p>-Je suis désolé, dit soudainement le Docteur.</p><p>-Pourquoi ? Demanda Clara, étonnée.</p><p>-Pour ce que vous avez dû subir. J'imagine que vous diviser en millions de versions de vous-même pour me sauver la vie n'a pas dû être expérience la plus plaisante.</p><p>-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle avec un frisson.</p><p>Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir son corps se diviser.</p><p>-Enfin, une bonne tasse de thé et ça ira mieux, sourit-elle.</p><p>-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.</p><p>-Je ne regrette pas, vous savez.</p><p>Il s'arrêta de marcher.</p><p>-Comment ne pouvez-vous pas le regretter ? Ça rendrait fou n'importe qui de faire une chose pareille. Et après tout ce que j'ai pu faire…</p><p>-Quoi, vous pensez que vous le méritez pas ? Vous avez sauvé des milliers de planètes, sauvé des milliards de gens. Une vie pour que tout ça ait bien lieu, j'estime que ce n'est pas <em>cher payé</em>.</p><p>-Mais... C'est votre vie...</p><p>-Et vous auriez préféré celle de qui? Amy? Rose? Sarah Jane? River? Ou peut-être votre petite fille ? Le truc c'est que vous ne supportez de perdre personne. Dès que vous rencontrez quelqu'un, vous vous attachez à lui. Vous souvenez de l'Asile des Daleks? Quand vous avez compris ce que j'étais devenue, vous avez continué à faire preuve de pitié pour moi. Docteur, tout le monde meurt, c'est immuable. Tous les gens que vous avez rencontrés dans votre vie, que vous soyez là ou pas, ils auraient fini pareil. Tout le monde finit par mourir.</p><p>Elle souffla et reprit d'une voix plus calme :</p><p>-Chaque être humain est unique. Et bien que ce soit honorable, je n'ai jamais envisagé de donner ma vie pour une cause. Jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. Parce que s'il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui on mérite de mourir, c'est bien vous. Alors arrêtez de vous excuser, je trouve ça insultant. Je n'ai pas sacrifié ma vie pour que vous le regrettiez.</p><p>Elle continua de marcher, le laissant avec ses pensées. Avait-elle raison ? Est-ce que sa vie méritait un tel sacrifice ? <em>Bien sûr que oui</em>, lui dit une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'Amy. Combien de fois, lui-même, avait-il fait ce choix ? Combien de fois avait-il pensé que sa propre vie, contre celle des autres, ce n'était <em>pas</em> cher payé?</p><p>Il la rattrapa. Elle parla :</p><p>-Docteur, je pense sincèrement que...</p><p>-Je sais, coupa-t-il. Merci, Clara.</p><p>Elle s'arrêta. Il afficha un air triste.</p><p>-Je n'aime pas savoir que mes compagnons risquent leur vie. Surtout pour moi.</p><p>-Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que vous n'êtes pas digne qu'on fasse un tel sacrifice?</p><p>Il sourit tristement.</p><p>-Clara, j'ai condamné mon peuple a un enfer permanent pour sauver le reste de l'univers. J'ai plus de sang sur les mains que n'importe qui dans l'univers. Jamais je ne penserai que ma vie vaut plus que celle d'un autre. </p><p>Clara baissa les yeux.</p><p>-Vous êtes vraiment idiot.</p><p>Il sourit.</p><p>-À ce qu'il paraît… Heureusement que mes amis sont là pour me rappeler.</p><p>Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et l'enlaça. Il répondit à son étreinte avec force. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, elle continuait de sourire. Puis elle haussa un sourcil.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas votre amie, je suis le chef. Ne fait pas semblant d'oublier.</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>-Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire ça</p><p>Elle rigola.</p><p>-Venez, reprit-il avec sourire. La sortie est par là.</p><p>Elle traversa le rayon de lumière qu'était sa ligne temporelle. Il la regarda faire avec sourire. Et alors qu'il allait la traverser à son tour, une petite voix dans sa tête, qui ressemblait cette fois à celle de River, lui dit que même s'il est un idiot, il savait bien choisir ses compagnons.</p><p>Et il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>